The Break Up
by Dependable Love
Summary: Here is a young boy who has grown up with wonderful parents. Until one day his parents break up. He hears screaming and shouting but wondering if they will ever see the sun together again...


The Break Up

One stormy night I lay in bed hearing yelling down stairs. I wonder what it is, then I heard stomping coming up the stairs and as the stomping gets louder and louder I curl up in my bed panicking. As my bed room door opened I see a figure, my mum and she turned on the light. As I looked up at her slowly I see tears on her face and I sit up properly. My mother sits beside me giving me a kiss on the head. I ask what is wrong and she shook her head, then left. Not knowing what to do she told me "just go back to sleep" and turned my bed room light off.

The next day I wake up and walk down the stairs, no one is down stairs so I look outside of the window and a car is outside of the gate. I get my gumboots and walked to the gates to see the car. It was my mother's car but as I looked at the boot and there were at least 6 bags! I thought to myself boy mum must be going for a very long trip... I see my mum getting into the car and my dad slamming the boot lid down and going back into the garage. I thought it strange when my dad did not even bother to wish mum well and so I watched her go away.

I go back inside the house and I see my dad sitting on the sofa crying. I stand there and ask "what happened? Where is mum going?" My dad shook his head and said " we had a fight yesterday your mum and myself my lad. I do not know where your mum went but I don't want to know but I don't want you to contact her or anything is that understood?" I nodded but I was worried and went upstairs into my bedroom. I got my laptop and went onto my email to see if there were any messages.

I hoped to God that I would have a message from my mum and it finished loading. I saw 23 unread messages but only one of them was from my mum and I opened it to see what it said –  
To my darling boy Alex,  
I know that your father would not allow you to talk to me or message me but I couldn't help by sending you a message to tell you about what has happened to your father and I. You see when you were first a little boy things became difficult and your father and I started having arguments ever since you were a little five year old boy. We both found it difficult to live together but we still stayed together. But then last night as you probably heard that we were fighting again and I couldn't put up with how he was treating me so I had to leave both of you.  
Still love you  
Mum.  
I was really shocked about what my mother said and I replied to her anyways because I couldn't just leave her.

Thirty minutes later I sent my long message and then turned my laptop off. I walked downstairs and my dad was still in the same position as he was in the last thirty minutes. I walked towards the sofa and started asking my dad some questions as if he would reply to them. An hour later while I was in my room reading a book my dad entered and sat down on my bed. He told me that things did not turn out well with mum and him so they left each other by my dad staying and looking after me and my mum leaving. I felt my eyes watering as if I was dreaming about this whole thing. As my dad finished the bus came and I left to school.

After the six hours of big old and boring school I returned home by bus. As I was walking inside the house I hear some sniffling coming from upstairs and I wondered what it was. I quickly left to my room and found my dad reading on my laptop. I asked "dad what is it and what are you doing on my laptop?" My dad looked up with tears and said in reply "my dear Alex. I am really sorry for what has happened to your mum and I. I know this is a hard time but I know the pain you are in now. You have had a really close connection with you mother right?" I nodded in reply then he continued "I saw your email that your mum sent you and what you replied to her. I am really sorry for all of this pain..." I interrupt my dad by saying "can't you and mum get back together then and resolve it. What has been your problem? I have had a wonderful time with my family you, mum, grandma and grandpa. But I think you two are really good together. What is the reason that you two broke up? I still don't get it dad. I just want mum back."

Dad looked down and left the room. He was walking down the stairs and I heard a phone noise playing in the back ground. It was my mobile phone and it was a call from mum! What a great surprise it was and I quickly rushed to get my mobile. I answered the call and I said "hello this is Alex. How may I help you?" as he was very formal in his question and the other person on the other end of the phone was very quiet. Then the person on the other line said "Hello my son, this is your mother. May I please talk to your father?" Alex paused for a second and remembered that his mum never said father before. I replied "okay mum hold on a tick please." As he walked down the stairs to his father in the lounge room I passed my mobile phone father and said "it is mum. She wants to talk to you." Dad looked at the mobile and put his hand out. I placed the phone on his hand and sat down to watch this television series called Glee on my laptop. As dad was talking to my mum I was wondering what was happening. I wished that mum and dad would get back together sometime and live like one big happy family.  
As dad hung up on the phone he looked as if there was something good about to happen. I was just about to ask dad a question nut he told me "my lad. I have to go but while I am gone I want you to be a good boy and stay here. Do not go anywhere else. Is that understood?" I nodded and went back to watching Glee on his laptop.

Thirty minutes later I was still watching Glee and I was struck by the time! "It has been forty minutes since dad has been here. I hope he is safe." Then the door bashed open and as I saw a big figure that looked like my dad and then that figure carrying a human shape like my mum! As the people walked in I saw my mum and dad both together and happy. I quickly placed my laptop on the coffee table and gave both of my parents a big hug, and they lived Happily Ever After.


End file.
